Noche sin estrellas
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: El nacer del demonio significa el morir del humano. No yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Noche sin estrellas.**

* * *

Deuteros había sido el heredero del silencio; envestido de sombras y hados funestos, fue el portador de la oscuridad. Por mucho tiempo, ausente de sí mismo, sin rostro, sin propósito, caminó senderos desconocidos, aullando su soledad a la noche que lo abrazaba mientras las estrellas le daban la espalda; mientras las estrellas lo despreciaban brindándole un destino lóbrego; una vida sin derecho y sin valor, eso era él; tendido en el barro y la suciedad mientras las estrellas reían de esa miseria en los ojos azules, esa miseria que jamás llegaría a ellas que brillaban alto.

Pero el corazón que palpitaba dentro de su pecho le animaba a ser fuerte; a no dejarse vencer, a no ser una carga, porque en su corazón descansaba un nombre que le susurraba palabras de aliento y le traía los únicos buenos recuerdos guardados en su memoria.

Aspros.

La luz.

 _Su hermano._

Incluso si la muerte sedujo sus ideas muchas veces, no se dejaba a la vacuidad y la desesperanza sólo porque siempre creyó que la horrida idea de perder a su hermano era recíproca para con él mismo. Y en un principio, así era; comprendía que Aspros no quería quedarse sólo, que le confiaba sus esperanzas para seguir adelante.

Sólo por eso se quedó.

 _Qué equivocado estaba._

Pero ahora la noche no sólo le cobija los hombros; ahora la noche traspasa su piel y se asienta en sus huesos y le fluye por el tuétano. La sangre ya no es sangre porque arde; y lo que corre por sus venas es lava, y el líquido que fluye de sus ojos es ácido; porque los demonios no pueden producir esas tan preciadas perlas de la vida.

El nacer del demonio significa el morir del humano.

Deuteros está incompleto. Un humano no puede vivir sin corazón.

Finalmente, ¿qué es la noche sin estrellas? ¿qué sentido tendría la afonía si de repente la voz no existiera? ¿de qué está compuesta la eternidad si no están más los momentos? ¿ahora qué significa ser Deuteros si Aspros ha muerto?

La ineluctable máscara de tragedia le cubre el semblante a pesar de que no existe más cuero prohibiéndole la respiración amplia. Por un momento sus manos viajan para acariciar el rostro lleno de paz en el cuerpo sin alma que yace frente a él; Aspros. Ambos, en la cueva del volcán, en Isla Kanon.

Los ojos de Aspros están cerrados, las estrellas se han apagado y la noche mendiga piedad, puesto que rechaza la reciente orfandad. Aquel dolor virgen le araña los pulmones y le astilla el corazón.

El demonio que nació como un despropósito y coronado de silenció terminó enfrentándose a su hermano para poder existir.

No obstante, su existencia está incompleta. Durante tantos años estuvo buscando su rostro y lo que ahora encuentra no son más que el infortunio cerrándose en sus ojos y unos labios abandonados al ahogo de la nada que perfora los sonidos, las palabras, los pensamientos; el existir. Un rostro que anida la tristeza.

Pero al fin el silencio se rompe con el grito gutural que emerge desde sus entrañas. Por una vez; desde que los sueños murieron y las lágrimas dejaron de florecer entre las manos de su hermano; por una y por última vez, Deuteros abraza a su hermano que ya no es capaz de sentir dolor.

Aquel grito alerta a las personas de la Isla; es el demonio y tiene sed de las palabras que jamás fueron pronunciadas.

Pero, aunque Deuteros no lo sabe, sólo es un hombre abrazado a los vestigios de su inocencia.

Un hombre que abraza esos vestigios cerca de su pecho, donde todavía late ese cálido y cansado corazón.

Todavía, esperando que la muerte cobije con ternura la que por mucho tiempo fue, la intranquila y transida alma de su hermano.

* * *

 _"Existencia. Bueno... ¿qué importa?_

 _Yo existo en la mejor manera que puedo._

 _El pasado es ahora parte de mi futuro._

 _El presente se me ha ido de las manos."_

ㅡHeart and Soul. Joy Division.

* * *

 **Nda:** Nunca escribo nada de TLC. Quería intentar. (?)

¡Gracias por leer!

Inat.


End file.
